Emerald Upon Gold
by TheSilentSiren101
Summary: This is a Drarry fic that takes place within the 6th and a hint of the 2nd year of school at Hogwarts. It follows the story of the movies, but twist off into something completely different as it goes on so bare with me on this.
1. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 1 – Diagon Alley**

Draco Malfoy and his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, were strolling in Diagon Alley for Draco's second year equipment. Draco decided that he didn't need hardly any of anything in the place but a broom stick. He wanted to try out for Seeker in Quidditch. Only because his rival, Harry Potter, was and still is Seeker. However, Narcissa said that he should talk to his father about it, and the two proceeded to the book store to buy the spell and potions books required. Since Draco was placed into advanced classes, he was to get extra books along with the original second year standard copies. Draco headed to the upper floor of the bookshop to look into books other than school textbooks while his mother gathered up the textbooks.

Draco browsed through fiction and non-fiction, even skimmed through some spell books, and picked up on some new magic, defensive and offensive. He was looking through a book about magical creatures when he heard cheers and camera puffs coming from the floor below him. He put the book back in it's rightful place, and headed for the railing at the edge of the loft of the second floor. Gilderoy Lockhart gestured to the crowd in front of him and a dark haired figure in his other arm. Draco contemplated on who that was for a long while. "Ladies and gentlemen!" Lockhart boomed to the crowd, the figure next to him winced away a bit at the volume. "When young Harry here walked into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me," Lockhart started. Draco shifted his stance a bit at the name "Harry" and scowled at him. _Harry Potter, waltzes into the book shop then gets his picture taken... Being treated like royalty..._ Draco thought, hate embedded within his mental words.

Draco must have fell deep into hate filled thought because when he started paying attention again, Lockhart was in the middle of a new sentence. He proceeded to shove a large stack of books into Harry's arms, Lockhart flashed a toothy smile at the crowd, swooning the ladies, even Mrs. Weasley. "Free of charge," Lockhart ended in a charming tone. Draco scoffed and headed to the bottom of the steps and sat there, knowing his mother had already gone home to switch out with his father. Draco looked through another spell book that had very intriguing spells in it. He looked up from the book just in time to catch Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione walking to the entrance. Draco ripped a page out of the book and shoved it in his pocket before stomping to the front of the group becoming a road block. He glared into Harry's eyes as the group halted. "Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" He said with a menacing tone. "Famous Harry Potter can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page." He growled again, spitting out his p's. Ginny stepped up in front of Harry and glared daggers at Malfoy. "Leave him alone." She said with a deep authoritative voice. Draco bounced on the balls of his feet a bit and gave a slight smirk. "Oh look, got yourself a girlfriend!" He said in an almost singing voice, Harry stepped forward about to land one into Draco's face just as a silver snake head landed on Draco's shoulder and pulled **him** back a bit. "Now, now Draco. Play nicely," a light-hearted and almost sarcastic voice came from behind Draco. The boy turned around and looked up to be greeted by his father, Lucius Malfoy. Draco made a slight sigh and stepped aside for his father. Draco watched as his father and Potter exchanged conversation. But soon enough did he get bored, he pulled out the crumpled up spell page filled with useful spells. He examined them thoroughly for about six minutes before looking up from it and putting it back in his pocket. Lucius was scowling into Mr. Weasley's eyes at this point, "See you at work." He hissed, and gestured to Draco to follow him as he exited the building. Draco walked up to Harry now, and mimicked Lucius only replacing the word "work" with "school". He glanced around at the Weasley's and Granger, rose his eye brows a bit then walked out after Lucius.

Draco sighed as he followed his father around. "Come now, what's with the excessive breath?" Lucius asked Draco over his shoulder, Draco shook his head, "It's nothing father..." He replied, and only after passing by the broom shop did he remember to ask Lucius about the broom. Lucius graciously agreed, and went ahead and paid for the whole Slytherin Quidditch team. Draco smirked at this, and was now content with his school shopping, even if there was still more to retrieve. Draco studied the spell sheet as his father bought the rest of Draco's things, then the two went back to Malfoy manor to get Draco ready to return to Hogwarts.


	2. Arrival at Hogwarts

**Ch. 2 – Arrival At Hogwarts**

Draco sat down in his usual seat on the train to Hogwarts with Crabbe and Goyle. Draco rested his head on his hand and stared out the window as he drummed his fingers on the table. He sighed, "this year's going to be boring isn't it...?" He questioned to himself, Goyle shrugged in response, "wasn't so boring last year, what makes you think it will be this year?" He asked Draco back. Draco was silent a moment, "I guess you're right..." he said, then he remembered the broomsticks his father had gotten for him and the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team. "That's right, I'm trying out for Seeker this year... Hope I make it," he absently told his cohorts, Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other then back at Draco. "Seeker?" Crabbe asked, Draco nodded.

"I bet you'll do brilliantly," Goyle added. Draco sighed, "yeah, I suppose," the blonde murmured.

Draco sat in his usual spot in the grand hall in between Crabbe and Goyle. Normally, he would be staring at Harry, Ron, and Hermione from across the hall, but seeing as two of the trio weren't present, Draco found this odd. _Where __**are**__ they? _He thought, he sighed then worked at his food, ignoring stares from Pansy Parkinson from the other side of the Slytherin table. Crabbe nudged Draco's arm, causing the blonde to drop his fork loudly on his plate. "What?" Draco asked with a grimace.  
"Parkinson fancies you Draco." Crabbe said in an almost mocking tone. Draco looked over at Pansy with a dull expression, seeing as Draco noticed her, Pansy quickly looked away and down at her food. Draco sighed, "I'm not interested in her..." He said, setting his head on his hand, poking at his food not eating any more of it, "she's... dull, boring looking. I prefer someone more interesting," he dully noted to Crabbe. Crabbe sighed then jabbed at his food and shoved it into his fat face. Goyle looked at Draco for a second, wondered what the blonde was thinking about for a moment, then quietly proceeded to eating his food; and for the remainder of the time, Draco did not eat. _Where is that scar-head Potter? I was hoping to frustrate him some more... _He thought, almost sounding like he missed Harry. Draco quickly shook his head to erase the thought, and sat back in his seat, waiting to be dismissed by Dumbledore.

Draco lied on his back on his bed, his head resting in his hands. He stared at the canopy of his bed and thought about the dinner feast and why he thought so much about Harry Potter. Draco sighed at his new found mindset. _What am I thinking... Why am I so worried about Potter. Of all people... _He thought, staring at the dark green of his canopy. He sighed once more then turned on his side, and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Four Years Later

Ch. 3 – Four Years Later...

Draco was yet again, sitting at his usual spot in the Slytherin table, bored as hell. Ever since Crabbe left the group and Blaise replaced him, Draco thought things would be more fun less boring, mainly because Blaise was just that funny. The blonde thought wrong. He huffed a loud sigh that, without all the talking, could have been heard at the Ravenclaw table at the other side of the hall. Blaise looked at him, "you aright mate?" He asked, "that was, quite the sighed."  
"I'm just, bored. Bored to tears." Draco replied, Blaise nodded in silence, as he nodded, he turned his head towards the entrance. "Oi, is that Harry Potter?" Blaise pointed out. Goyle and Draco followed his gaze, Draco wanted to smirk at his work, but failed to do so. Instead of happiness, he felt... guilty. Meanwhile, Goyle chuckled, "Nice Face Potter!" He shouted at the Gryffindor, Harry looked in that direction and scowled. He soon noticed the strange expression on Malfoy's face that he's never seen before. Potter shrugged it off and joined his friends. Draco watched Harry like a hawk as Harry explained to his friends what the blonde had done to him. The Slytherin subconsciously clenched his fists as Ginny helped Harry with his bleeding nose. Draco then looked away finally. _Damn... I'm feeling it again..._ He mentally cursed himself. Goyle noticed a slight grimace on Malfoy, "hey, you aright Malfoy?" He asked, Draco nodded.  
"I'm fine," Draco snapped. Goyle then quietly and awkwardly moved away from Draco. The blonde sighed again and just hid his face in his arms, half sulking on the table for the rest of dinner.

Draco rushed into the Slytherin common room, then sped into the boy's dormitory. Blaise and a few others watched as Draco entered the dorm room, ripped his jacket off, and huffed as he sat on his bed. "You alright Malfoy?" Goyle asked, Draco nodded but didn't speak. Goyle and Zabini exchanged glances, then they looked at the blonde, Blaise for one had the look of worry. Without another word, from any of them, the night went on, and the Slytherin house fell dead silent.

The next morning was just as boring as Draco had expected. The blonde let out a sigh of relief as he saw that Harry wasn't in his potions class. He didn't think he could focus with the Gryffindor anywhere near him. Professor Slughorn began to explain the rules of his class and some of the basics of potions. Malfoy was exhausted and bored, he was just about to zone out when Harry and Ron burst into the room. Draco let out a low groan. _Great, just __brilliant_. He thought, however, he zoned out anyway, staring at Harry. As class went on, Draco silently and blankly carried on the assignment, creating a Draught of Living Death. The Slytherin didn't focus too well on the brew either way, just as he expected. His attention was drawn to Potter, his grey gaze mesmerized by the brunette. _Stop staring at him. He's the enemy._ Draco tried convincing himself, but to no avail. Soon enough his breaths became short, he coughed a bit before stepping back and leaning against the counter. Blaise looked over at Draco, "you alright Draco?" He asked, Draco nodded, though he was lying. After a minute or so, Draco stood back up, and got back to the potion.  
Like everyone else in the class, Draco failed at making the potion. However, Harry, on the other hand, succeeded. Slughorn held up the small phial of Felix Felicis, or Liquid Luck, and handed it to Harry, "as promised, one phial of Felix Felicis for Mr. Potter." Slughorn declared to the class. Half the class reluctantly applauded. Draco scowled, he wanted the potion, no, he **needed** that potion.


End file.
